Virtual World
by Vegeta-never-dies
Summary: Kaiba decides to host a tournament in his virtual world, new characters are added
1. The beggining duel

Virtual World  
  
Disclaimer:" I own none of the monsters/cards or the names of any characters seen in the popular television show or seen in the comics.  
  
It was a sunny day at Kaiba Corp when Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, Joey and Yugi were going to test out Kaiba's newest advancement in virtual software, the virtual world 5000. It was going great in the beginning; the four of them had sat in their seats and awaited the headgear to drop into place. After a delayed moment, it lowered and the software kicked in. The directions were about to end when everything went black and then each of the duelist received a shock.  
  
"Ouch!" exclaimed Mokuba as he got out of his chair.   
  
"It's just a little bug, I should have it all looked after by the tournament" said Kaiba as himself and the other two arouse.  
  
"Why don't we go check out the North American finals on T.V." suggested Joey.  
  
"Good idea Wheeler, I could use a laugh!" chuckled Kaiba as he headed to the door.   
  
"Good idea Joey, we can see how they duel over on the other side of the world." Said Yugi as he walked out the door.   
  
The four of them walked down the hall and into a vast furnished room with a 52' television. Kaiba picked up the remote control for the T.V. and switched it to the North American sports and recreation channel. The finals were underway between two duelists. One was a Caucasian male with brown hair, green eyes, a black T-shirt and Black jeans with a chain around his neck. The name read Rocky Crawford on the bottom of the screen. The other duelist was also Caucasian. He had black hair, hazel eyes and a black trench coat on. The name on the bottom of the screen read Pint Lexmark. Rocky had a monster in defense mode and 2 face down cards. Pint had nothing but a troop dragon in attack mode and I face down card. It was clearly Pint's move but it looked as if he was trying to decide which card to play. Also, at the bottom of the screen it said both duelists had won a match each and the life points for this duel were Pint: 7300 Rocky 6100.   
  
"First I play Stamping Destruction on the card to your left" said Pint  
  
"I chain with Imperial order" said Rocky.  
  
"And I chain with my face down card, MST." Continued Pint  
  
This move took Rocky by surprise, but he managed to keep a calm face.  
  
"Next, I sacrifice my troop dragon for the Kaiser Glider!" said Pint "and since my troop dragon was destroyed, I get another one!" said Pint. Now Kaiser Glider, attack his face down card!" exclaimed Pint.  
  
"You've attacked my cyber jar" said Rocky  
  
A robotic looking jar appeared on the screen for a matter of seconds until it exploded destroying Pint's dragons. But with Kaiser Glider's effect, Rocky's last face down card was returned to his hand and the third troop dragon in defense mode. Pint drew 2 spear dragons, a luster dragon #2, a luster dragon # 1 and the flute of summoning dragon. Pint placed the three level 4 dragons in attack mode. Rocky drew limiter removal, jinzo, blocker, axe of despair and mirror force. He placed the blocker in defense mode.   
  
"Since my turn isn't over yet, spear dragon attack his blocker. With spear dragon's effect, Rocky was dealt 100 damage and then the two other dragons attacked dealing 3900 damage in total. The life points are Pint 7300 Rocky 2200  
  
Rocky was looking a little worried now, but he still remained cool. He drew a card and smiled.   
  
"I'm going to invite the winner of this duel to my tournament." Said Kaiba   
  
"First, I activate raigeki!" exclaimed Rocky, destroying all 4 of Pints monsters. "Then I summon overdrive in attack mode and I equip him with axe of despair. I will place four cards face down and then attack your life points directly.   
  
After the attack Pint's life points were at 4700.  
  
"I place one card face down in defense mode and I card face down.   
  
"Getting scared? Asked Rocky.  
  
"You wish" retorted Pint.  
  
"I draw and summon Patrol robo in attack mode.."  
  
"trap hole" said Pint fast.  
  
"Fine, attack overdrive, destroy his monster.  
  
As the axe-wielding machine charged it destroyed a tomato  
  
"I'll use my Mystic Tomato effect to bring forth the Lord of D.  
  
"I end" said Rocky  
  
"I draw and play the flute of summoning dragon to bring out the tri horned dragon and my Luster dragon!" said Pint smiling.  
  
"I activate wabaku" Rocky stated as he flipped over the card.  
  
"Fine, I end by placing one card face down." Said Pint  
  
"I draw and I sacrifice my overdrive for Cyber-tech Alligator!" exclaimed Rocky  
  
"I flip over ring of destruction on your alligator winning the duel!" said Pint  
  
"I don't think so, I chain it with my magic card, Limiter Removal boosting my gators attack to 5000 making this duel a draw."  
  
Both duelist arose from their seats, walked over to each other, shook hands and congratulated one-another.  
  
"Well Kaiba, who are you going to invite?" asked Joey but Kaiba wasn't paying attention. He was bust talking on his cell phone.  
  
"Yes, please inform Pint Lexmark and Rocky Crawford that I will be holding a tournament to which they haven't the slightest idea about, and tell them I won't except no for an answer." Said Kaiba firmly.  
  
"Things just got more interesting, eh Yug?" asked Joey  
  
"Yes they did, I just hope that nothing goes wrong. Said Yugi. 


	2. Kaiba Corp

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:" I own none of the monsters/cards or the names of any characters seen in the popular television show or seen in the comics.  
  
1 week had passed since the finals in North America. Kaiba had already well over one hundred duelists in his tournament and his company had the right amount of pods for each duelist. He still had room for a few more so he called up some of the older duelists for a shot at re-proving themselves as a good duelist. Some of these names were Mako Tsunami, Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor and Mai Valentine.   
  
Kaiba wanted to start this tournament as fast as possible since he was excited to acquire the Egyptian god cards. Ishizu had decided that Yugi and Kaiba had proved that they had what it took to look after the god cards. Kaiba was still in possession of Obelisk the tormentor, but Yugi had possession of The Saint God Osirus and The winged dragon of Ra. Yugi and his friends were preparing for the tournament by purchasing packages of cards from different series and practicing new strategies. Yugi hadn't acquired any new cards of major value but Joey had a card he had never heard of, Exiled Forces.   
  
"I can't wait until this tournament starts; it's going to be so much fun!" Exclaimed Yugi as he talked to Yami the night before the tournament.  
  
I know, but I sense it's not going to be all fun and games Yugi" said Yami; "I think we should be on our toes all the time, I don't want another scare of loosing our friends."  
  
"I know how you feel, I don't want that either, but we can still have fun, right Yami?" asked Yugi  
  
"Of course Yugi" said Yami  
  
"Wow, I can't believe it's finally here, the virtual world tournament!" exclaimed Tea as her, Joey and Yugi approached Kaiba Corp on Saturday Morning.  
  
"It's a shame that Tristan didn't want to come, it would have been more fun  
  
with him and Duke to come, but they had enough virtual reality to last them a life time" said Joey  
  
"Where is your sister Joey?" asked Tea  
  
"She's at home sick right now, she said good luck" replied Joey.  
  
"That's too bad, well we better hurry home or we'll be late for the presentation." suggested Yugi.  
  
The walked towards the giant building but broke into a jog towards the end and we're running when the hit the front doors. As they walked in they saw duelist all over the place. They recognized a few of them but most of them were completely new. Yugi looked around for some friends but couldn't spot anyone. Kaiba was no where to be seen. Joey saw someone and walked off while Yugi and Tea went to socialize with one of the NA finalists, Rocky Crawford.   
  
"Hello, my name is Yugi and this is my friend, Tea." Introduced Yugi  
  
"Hello" said Tea  
  
"What, oh, hello Yugi, Tea" said Rocky not looking up.  
  
"I saw you and Pint go at it on television last week" said Yugi trying to get Rocky's attention. Rocky looked up as if to walk away but he stopped himself when he saw the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"What's that around your neck?" asked Rocky as if not hearing a word of Yugi before.  
  
"Oh, it's my Millennium Puzzle, it's one of the 7 Millennium items on earth." Explained Yugi finally sounding important.  
  
"May I see it?" asked Rocky  
  
"I guess so" said Yugi taking off the puzzle and handing it to Rocky.  
  
Rocky looked at the Puzzle for a few seconds and then put it on. The second he put it around his neck he felt a strange presence and the sensation to keep the puzzle and run, run as fast as possible. Rocky quickly took off the puzzle and handed it back to Yugi knowing he'd have the puzzle soon. He was going to leave but then he noticed Tea. He stopped and looked at her for a second. He wasn't sure why, but something about her intrigued him. After a few more seconds, he shook his head and walked of to the back.   
  
"I wonder what that was about" commented Tea as a pair of doors opened on a balcony overhead. Out walked Seto Kaiba and his younger brother, Mokuba.   
  
"Attention all, the Virtual World Tournament is about to begin. Before we head off into cyber space I fell I should explain some new rules. First of all the life points are at 8000 and will reset at the beginning at the start of each new duel. Second, we will be introducing a new aspect of duel monsters, Deck Masters. A Deck Master is like the leader of your deck. Each Monster has been given a unique special ability that we believe best suits it. With this said, there is another way for you to loose the duel aside from your life points reaching zero. If your Deck Master is destroyed as result of battle or the effect of a monster card, you loose the duel. Deck Masters are immune to magic and trap cards but are still affected by cards such as Negate Attack, Wabaku and Swords of Revealing Light. How can a deck master attack? You can summon your deck master at any part of the duel but it is only recommended as a last resort. Also, some cards are illegal in this tournament. You may not use the self-destruct button or any other cards resulting in a tie duel. A tie is unacceptable and any duelist who resorts to these tactics should be ashamed of themselves. Other than that, the normal restrictions apply. There is a special area in my virtual world that you will be able to find only with 10 locator cards. Those of you who were in my battle city tournament will know about locator cards but for the benefit of those who were not there, locator cards are like pieces to a map. When you collect 10 of them they reveal a map to the special area in the world. You will each receive a duel disk, a locator card and then you fill choose your deck from our data basis. We have every updated cards except the elusive Egyptian God cards. You will bring your real cards and give your rarest card to whoever defeats you in a duel. Now every participate please line up in a single fashion to my right and any spectators please go to my left.. Good luck to all and I hope to see the finest duelist in the finals. Oh and one more thing, you may get the chance to duel and eliminate me!"  
  
After Kaiba explained the rules, he turned around and went through the doors with Mokuba and his guards. All of the people in the room headed towards the right except for Tea, another female and what looked like a small squad of cheerleaders. While in line, Yugi thought of his last adventures in the virtual world and how so many things could go amiss.   
  
"I'm probably overreacting" he told himself… "But still."  
  
As Yugi slowly walked in line he kept remembering the look on Rocky's face when he put the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something didn't feel right. Yugi had received his duel disk and locator card and was in a room filled with pods. Normally this would seem odd put since Yugi had already a fare bit of experience with virtual technology it didn't throw him off. Kaiba re-appeared to call off each duelist in alphabetical order. The last two names called were Mai Valentine and Joey Wheeler. As everyone was getting into their pods Kaiba spoke again  
  
"Anyone who came here with a spectator will be placed in the co-ordinates as the person. For the rest of you, it is completely random were you begin. So good luck"   
  
As Kaiba finished Yugi felt two items placed beside his head and then black.  
  
P.S. thanks to Atriux for reviewing my fic and I encourage others. 


	3. The first duel

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer:" I own none of the monsters/cards or the names of any characters seen in the popular television show or seen in the comics.  
  
Yugi was falling, falling into a pit of darkness with no sign at all of ground. 15 seconds...20 seconds...25 seconds...30 seconds then he hit solid cement. He wasn't in any pain, just confused at why he didn't feel anything. He looked to his left and saw a pair of blue shoes. He looked up to see a pair of long slender legs, then he saw a pair of short brown shorts, then a belt, then a brown shirt. He looked up a bit more and saw Tea looking down at him with an extended arm. Yugi grabbed her hand and stood up thanking Tea.  
"Yugi Moto I presume" said a voice behind Yugi  
"Yes, and who are you" retorted Yugi  
"My identity is irrelevant at this point" answered the voice  
"Show yourself!" demanded Yugi  
A man dressed in pure black appeared out of the shadows sporting a duel disk. He was fairly tall with his face covered in a black mask. On the mask was a painted on smile. He faced towards Yugi then he briefly looked at Tea.  
"Well then, here are the rules, I'll duel you for your millennium puzzle. If you win you get my one and only locator card, agreed?" asked the hooded man  
"Fine, but only if you tell me your name!" demanded Yugi  
"For all extensive purposed my name will be Nightmare." Said the hooded man.  
As the life points went up, Yugi noticed something strange, they went to 4000 then they kept climbing to 8000.  
"Very perceptive of you, this makes the duels more exciting." Said Nightmare Nightmare: 8000 Yugi: 8000  
"I'll go first!" said Nightmare drawing his hand of 5 plus an additional card. "I play the magic card Necrovalley. As long as this card remains face up on the field, all cards regarding graveyards are negated. And in addition, all monsters with the word "Gravekeepers" in their names get an additional 500 attack and defense points. Next I activate the magic card Gravekeepers Servant. Each time you attack, the top card on your deck is sent straight to the graveyard. I'll play another card face down and a monster in face down defense mode. That ends my turn.  
"First I play the magic card Graceful Charity allowing me to draw 3 cards." Yugi drew three cards. After careful consideration, he discarded his Feral Imp and the Celtic Guardian. Then I'll summon Beta, the magnet warrior(1700/1600) in attack mode and play 1 card face down. I'll end my turn."  
"I'll draw and then I'll play the magic card fissure, destroying your magnet warrior. Next, I'll summon Fear from the Dark(1700/1500) in attack mode and flip my La Ginn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp.(1800/1000) into attack mode. Then I'll play the card known as banner of courage. As long as this card remains face up on my side of the field, my monsters gain 200 attack points during my battle phase. No, Fear from the Dark and La Ginn, attack Yugi's life points directly!"  
As the shadow appeared, it extended its hand into Yugi's heart and then retracted it back to itself. As the genie attacked, it was sucked into a cone and then shot back at Nightmare.  
"That was my trap card, Magic Cylinder, it redirects your attack right back at you" Nightmare:6000 Yugi:6100  
"Good one Yugi" said Tea  
"Now it's my turn, I'll draw and I'll summon big shield Gardna in defense mode. I'll play two card face down and end my turn  
"I draw and play the magic card Dragged Down Into the Grave. I get to see your hand you get to see mine. We each choose 1 card to discard then we each draw 1 card."  
Nightmare saw Yugi's hand with spellbinding circle, Gazel the king of mythical beasts and curse of dragon. Nightmare had Castle of Dark illusions, Despair from the dark and robbin' zombie. Yugi chose Despair from the dark and Nightmare took spellbinding circle.  
"Then I'll play poisons of the old man dealing you 800 damage. Then I'll end my turn. Nightmare:6000 Yugi:5300 "I'll draw and play the magic card, card destruction!. With this card, we each discard our hand and draw a new hand of however many we previously had.  
That activates my despair from the dark's(2800/2900) effect, now he is special summoned in attack mode!" stated Nightmare.  
I'll play the magic card sogen destroying your necrovalley. Then I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon destroying your face down card. Then I'll use the magic card premature burial on Beta. Then I'll sacrifice Beta, and Gamma(1500/1800) and Alpha(1400/1700) to special summon Valkerion the magnet warrior(3550/3800) in attack mode. Then my magnet warrior will attack your genie! I'll discard my magical hats from my deck. Then I'll end." Nightmare:4300 Yugi:4500  
Nice one Yugi, you've got him right where you want him" said Tea  
  
"I'll place one card face down and activate the magic card change of heart on your warrior.  
"I'll activate my trap card magic drain" said Yugi  
"I'll discard my monster reborn to acquire your magnet warrior. Now, attack his big shield Gardna!"  
As the giant magnetic warrior attacked with his electrical sword to Gardna, a meteor storm hit Yugi.  
"That was my trap card, Meteorain. It deals the difference of our stats to you. Now fear from the dark and Despair from the dark attack his life points directly! I'll activate nightmare wheel on your despair from the dark! Nightmare:4300 Yugi: 1600  
"After I get my magnet warrior back, I'll draw. I'll use my magnet warrior's effect to separate into three pieces. Then I'll sacrifice all three for the Saint God dragon Osirus(x000/x000! Since I have three cards in my hand, he is a 3000. No my god, attack his fear from the dark. I'll discard my Summoned Skull(2500/1200). I'll end by putting a second card face down. Nightmare:3000 Yugi:1600  
"Yeah Yugi!!" said Tea  
"I'll draw and activate the magic card Delinquent Duo. This makes you discard 2 cards form your hand, one random and the other you choose."  
As one of the demons chose a card, Yugi discards another.  
"Then I'll play confiscation discarded your last card at the cost of 1000 life points. Then my Despair from the dark will attack your Osirus!"  
"I'll flip over two Jar of Greed trap cards.  
The giant shadow attacked the god card and engulfed it. Nightmare: 2000 Yugi:600  
I'll draw and play heavy storm destroying your banner of courage and my sogen. Then I'll place one monster in defense mode ending my turn "A desperate move that won't help you. I'll draw and play the magic card stop defense on your face down card flipping over the mystical elf, then my Despair will attack! As the giant shadow approached the mystical elf the elf disappeared and the card flipped over. The shadow attacked the face down card which killed the elf. "I played my quick play magic card Book of Moon to save my life points. Now I draw and special summon my rock spirit by removing Celtic Guardian from the duel. Then I'll sacrifice the rock spirit for Des Wolfscout(2200/2000) in attack mode. I'll end by playing one card face down. I'll draw and attack Des Wolfscout. As the giant shadow attacked it hit a wall and was killed by des Wolfscout.  
  
I'll play one card face down and end my turn Nightmare:1200 Yugi:600 "Thanks to my mirror wall trap card, your monsters attack was halved and my Des Wolfscout was able to crush it. I draw and sacrifice my mirror wall, Then I'll play the magic card black pendent on my Des Wolfscout(2700/2000) and then I'll summon Des Feral Imp(1600/1800) in attack mode. Des Wolfscout, attack his life points directly, ending this duel! As the Wolfscout attacked Nightmare, a graveyard appeared and then Despair from the Dark re-appeared and killed the Wolfscout. Nightmare:700 Yugi:500 "I'll draw and attack your Des Feral Imp!" "No, Yugi!!!!" screamed Tea The giant shadow enveloped the imp and spit it out at Yugi. Nightmare:700 Yugi:0 "No, my Puzzle" yelled Yugi but it was too late, nightmare had quickly dashed to Yugi and grabbed his shirt. "I won fair and square, so hand over the puzzle now Moto!" As hard as it was, Yugi handed over his puzzle to Nightmare with these parting words "I will get this back" Nightmare laughed evilly and focused on Tea. He walked towards her and looked at her neck. He grabbed her neck and chanted some ancient language. Yugi looked on in awe as the millennium puzzle glowed and another millennium symbol lingered on the puzzle until it separated and formed the millennium ring around Nightmares neck. He let go of Tea and ran off out of sight laughing.  
  
Note: Please review this story and offer ideas if you can. And by the way, I'm sure that I got something wrong and I'm using the rule from the show that says you can summon in defense mode. Sorry for the delay and the problems. 


	4. The first tournament duel

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer:" I own none of the monsters/cards or the names of any characters seen in the popular television show or seen in the comics.  
  
As the man named Nightmare ran out of sight, Yugi walked over to see if Tea was alright. After comforting her, they talked briefly then walked off in the general direction that Nightmare went off.   
  
In another part of the world, Joey was all alone in a forest environment. He wasn't sure to call for Yugi or to keep quiet so he kept his mouth shut. He hadn't seen anybody since he arrived in the virtual world. Little did he know that someone had seen him. Joey was starting to feel anxious about meeting someone. To pass the time he started to whistle. He soon stopped because it was aggravating him. Joey suddenly turned his head, he thought he heard something in the bushes. He walked over to where he heard the noise then he heard another noise on the other side. He took two steps towards the second noise when a third noise really frustrated him. He was about to scream when a forth noise was heard and a very pretty women walked out the bushes. She had curly pink hair, a white vest and white shorts with hearts on them.   
  
"Hello hun, care for a duel?" asked the women. "My name is Emily and I would be honored to duel the second place finisher in duelist kingdom and the fourth duelist in battle city.  
  
Joey looked puzzled. "Uh… sure?" responded Joey  
  
"Oh goodie, allow me to show you my deck master, Injection Fairy Lilly"  
  
As Emily said the name of her deck mater, a female monster that looked almost like Emily herself appeared holding a giant syringe in comparison to her body. As Joey saw the monster, he did a double take then he got serious and summoned his deck master, the Flame Swordsman.   
  
Emily : 8000  
  
Joey: 8000  
  
"Ladies first" said Joey.   
  
"As you wish" said Emily as she drew her hand. " First, I'll play the magic card Dian Keto the Cure Master to gain 1000 life points and I'll play one monster in defence mode. I'm done for now.  
  
"I'll draw and summon Gearfried The Iron Knight(1800/1600) in attack mode and attack your monster!" commanded Joey.  
  
As the iron knight approached Emily's monster, her card flipped over to reveal a women dressed in a cloak with three eyes. As the monster died, it turned into a beam of light and went into Emily's deck as the deck ejected from its slot.  
  
"You attacked my Witch of the Black Forest. I'll use her effect to get a monster form my deck who's defense is 1500 or less and I choose Marie the Fallen One(1700/1200).   
  
"I end my turn by placing one card face down.  
  
"I'll draw" said Emily "and I'll play the magic card polymerization to fuse my Marie the Fallen One with my Goddess with the Third Eye to summon Saint Joan(2800/2000) in attack mode. Next I'll use my deck master's special ability to sacrifice 2000 life points to increase one female monster on the field by 3000 attack points and I choose St. Joan, then I'll attack your Gearfried with sword of light slash!   
  
"I'll activate my face down card skull dice." A little devil appeared on the field with a red die and he rolled it on the ground. After a bit it ;landed on a four reducing St. Joan's attack to 1450. "Now Gearfried, attack with iron sword attack.  
  
Emily :6650  
  
Joey: 8000  
  
"Now it's my turn" said Joey. I'll draw and I'll sacrifice my gearfried for the mighty Jinzo(2400/1400) in attack mode. I'll equip him with United We Stand and I'll play monster reborn on my Gearfried the Iron Knight. This powers up my Jinzo to a 4000! Now Jinzo, Gearfried, attack!" commanded Joey. The two monsters attacked Emily and both hit with no problems. "I'll end my turn by playing Hinotoma and Sparks!   
  
Emily 150  
  
Joey : 8000   
  
"It's my turn now and I'll play Swords of Revealing Light! I'll play one monster in defense mode and end my turn  
  
"I'll draw and end my turn"   
  
"I'll place another monster face down and end my turn.  
  
"I'll draw and summon Baby Dragon(1200/700) in attack mode and end my turn  
  
"I'll draw" said Emily. As she looked at the card she drew she was extremely happy. " Now I'll sacrifice my two face down cards for the all powerful Guardian Angel Joan(2800/2000) in attack mode. And I'll attack your Gearfriend with ultra light slash!" As the female angel approached Gearfried it pulled out it's swords and slashed through him. "With my monsters effect, I gain your monsters attack power in life points." Said Emily. "I end my turn"  
  
Emily: 1950  
  
Joey: 7000  
  
As Joey drew his card he thought "that monsters no match for my jinzo, but with her swords of revealing light magic card still on the field, I can't touch her, so I'll wait until next turn to strike." Ok Emily, I'll switch my baby dragon into defense mode and end my turn." Said Joey. As Joey's turn ended, the swords surrounding his monsters disappeared.  
  
"I'll draw and place one card face down then attack your baby dragon!" as Emily's monster attacked, her life points went up again. "I'll end my turn."  
  
Emily: 3150  
  
Joey : 7000  
  
"I'll draw and summon the little Wingaurd in attack mode bringing my Jimzo back to a 4000!" exclaimed Joey. "Then, I'll play the magic card, graceful dice on my Wingaurd." As a little guy appeared holding a blue dice, he threw the dice and as it rolled, Joey and Emily looked on intently. The dice landed on a three. "All right!" exclaimed Joey. "This powers up my Wingaurd x4 bringing his attack power to 5600! Now my Jinzo, attack her Joan now!" commanded Joey.  
  
Emily chuckled because she knew her plan had worked perfectly, Joey had walked right into it. "You see Joey, I also had a Graciful Dice face down." Explained Emily.   
  
An identical creature to the one that Joey had appeared and threw his dice. It landed on a 2 so Joan received double her attack points. Both creatures killed themselves when Joey ordered an attack.   
  
"Now my Jinzo, attack her life points directly with your 3200 attack points!".  
  
As the giant robot learked towards Emily, she knew the duel was over. She braced herself and looked up an Jinzo. It's laser eyes stared a hole in her then fired. She was knocked down on contact but she got back up. Joey's Jinzo disappeared and he walked up to Emily.  
  
"Good duel Emily" said Joey  
  
"Yeah, here's your card as per tournament rules" upon saying this, Emily handed over her Injection Fairy Lilly.  
  
"Wow, thanks." Said Joey as he shook Emily's hand.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
The one known as Nightmare was still running, running far away from where he last saw Yugi.   
  
"At last, I now have the millennium ring and the millennium puzzle!" thought Nightmare as he finally stopped running. He looked back and saw no one, then he looked at his new millennium items. He laughed and started to walk away.  
  
"Stop right there!" exclaimed someone from behind him. Nightmare turned around to see one half of the NA final winners, Pint Lexmark.  
  
"Aren't those two of the elusive seven millennium items?" asked Pint  
  
"Why, yes, I guess they are, but I don't see what concern it is to you." Responded Nightmare sarcastically.   
  
"I just assumed that you just won an important duel, maybe against Yugi Moto."  
  
"How did you know, Pint?" asked Nightmare.  
  
"I watched your duel, Rocky" said Pint  
  
"How did you know it was me?" asked Rocky as he took of the cloak.  
  
"I could tell from your overconfidence." Said Pint.  
  
"So, do you want to get knocked out of this tournament as well?" asked Rocky  
  
"No, actually, I was thinking of a partnership" said Pint  
  
"I'm listening." Responded Rocky  
  
"Well, with our dueling skills, we could really shake the whole foundation of this tournament, and come out on top again, and acquire the Egyptian god cards."   
  
"True, ok Pint, let's do it, in fact, I'll make a deal with you. I get all the millennium items and you get the gods? Deal?" offered Rocky  
  
"I've got a better deal, me and you get the items and the gods, then discus who gets what then."  
  
"Fine by me Pint, until then, lets get rid of the weaklings in this tournament."  
  
"Agreed" said Pint  
  
"Let's go" they both said in unison.  
  
Back with Yugi  
  
"Tea, are you all right?" asked Yugi.   
  
"I think so, what happened, I blacked out when he touched me."  
  
"He grabbed your neck and then the millennium ring appeared, I guess Yami hid it in you, I wonder where he hid the rod." Said Yugi. He looked at Tea and she looked back  
  
"Joey!!" the said together 


End file.
